Hell's Demon
by Mesmorelda
Summary: Real Summary is inside. Basically: 1 girl 3 Personalities 1 big secret 1 Boyfriend and Siblings 1 huge war and a Death threat. How does she juggle it all? Simple, revealing her world to the world. I NEED INSPRATION FOR CHAPTER 3! GIVE ME SOME IDEAS PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Taylor Hellfire had a secret. She wasn't like the normal girls. No, her relationship with her boyfriend wasn't the secret. There was no secret her father was a murderer in jail and her mother was dead. Taylor's secret was much bigger… she often had a huge role to play in disasters. But, what happens when someone gets hold of her one true love and reveals her secret to the world?

Chapter I

"Alec!"

"Taylor!"

"Alec!" Taylor glared. She was already mad he had mocked her. Very angry.

"Sorry love," The 13 year old mumbled. Taylor laughed and skated up to him. They were on the frozen pond behind Alec's house. The pond took up about 1/3 of Alec's backyard. Taylor smiled at all the fish swimming under the ice. Alec came up and wrapped his arms around Taylor's waist.

"Hey what do you think we should next?" Alec asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know, why don't we visit Caleb?" "He's been stuck at home because of the hockey injury." Alec said Taylor smiled and hugged him. Taylor heard a distant howl that made Alec jump.

"Wolves?"

"I don't think that was wolves…" Taylor trailed off.

"What could it be then?" Alec asked his ever knowing girlfriend.

"I don't really know babe… Coyotes maybe?" Taylor peered up at Alec.

"Let's go," Alec pulled Taylor off the ice. They unlaced their skates and ran to Alec's house. Taylor curled up on his couch with a blanket wrapped around her. Alec rubbed Taylor's shoulder as she slowly fell asleep on the couch. Shelly ran in with a big smile on her face.

She had on her custom unicorn backpack that Taylor had painted with her jean jacket Taylor mended. Russell ran inside behind his sister. Anything Taylor had made him he didn't wear at school. Russell jumped onto Taylor's lap. Alec saw it in his little brother's eyes. He was being bullied, again.

Shelly began to ramble about her day, the second grader not noticing the sad atmosphere as she tried to make her after school snack. Alec when to go help his sister as Russell told how some boys ripped up his homework.

The boys were caught, but thought Russell snitched, not thinking about other seeing the fifth graders picking on the third grader. Taylor growled lowly. Russell was the only one who knew Taylor's secret. Not even Alec knew.

"Want to go for a flight?" Taylor whispered.

"Yeah!" Russell cried.

"Alec, I'm taking Russell for a walk!" Taylor yelled, grabbing her phone.

Alec yelled back a quick "Okay!" before Taylor slammed the door.

Taylor walked to the roof with Russell.

"What side will it be hun?" Taylor asked.

"Angel, your wings are softer," Russell giggled.

Taylor initiated her transformation. Her hair slowly turned from a light caramel to a cherry red. Her eyes turned to liquid gold and her lashes grew long. Taylor's eyes were shimmered with sliver dust as well as her cheeks. Her skin grew pale and her lips turned red and pouty.

Taylor's dress began to form. Her silver breast plate folding over her chest and back. Her white gown flowed to the floor. White flats danced along her feet. Russell laughed.

Taylor noticed her halo. The glowed golden crown on her head. Hers was elegant with amber and sapphires and diamonds and rubies.

Russell laughed again as Taylor's wings unfolded. The beautiful white feathered wings spread. Each was about 6 to 7 or even 8 or 9 feet long each in diameter. Taylor flapped each wing lightly, trying to make sure the wing wasn't damaged.

Russell leapt onto Taylor's back. Taylor launched off the building and flapped her wings. The two soared above the city.

About 20 minutes later, Taylor stopped, hovering over the Empire State Building. She heard hissing and roars below her, where there was a small platform before the tip of the needle formed.

"Russell," Taylor whispered.

"What?" Russell whispered.

"I gotta turn into Sintha," Taylor murmured, watching the Empire State Building. Taylor set Russell on a building nearby and shifted.

Taylor's red locks dyed black. Her eyes darkened to crimson and her pupils became slitted. Her skin burned red and her ears became slightly pointed. A scar came over Taylor's right eye. A red halter top formed in place of the white dress. A short leather mini skirt formed and mid thigh black leather boots formed on Taylor's red legs.

A black belt formed. A dagger rested on Taylor's hip, her scythe on her back. A long sword formed on Taylor's left hip. A black cloak formed behind Taylor. Her fangs and claws formed.

Then… her wings. Evil black dragon wings with claws along the cornered tip. A red tank top, the color of Taylor's skin, formed on the halter top and a black corset wrapped around Taylor's stomach. It was leather.

Russell stared at Taylor, now Sintha, Queen of Hell. Her black crown, filled with onyx, ruby, gold, and black diamond jewels, glittered.

"Stay put Russell," Sintha said, her black forked tongue whipping the air. Her voice was stern and rough, like a war generals.

Sintha leapt off the building and spread her wings. These dragon wings spanned 10 feet in diameter. Sintha flew towards the Empire State building. There were 3 demons.

"Scavengers!" Sintha yelled. The demons bowed instantly.

"My Queen," they said in union.

"Why are you on the surface?" Sintha asked. Her devils tail whipped and lashed. Her black and red devils triton formed. Late in the transformation, devil horns formed in the loop of Sintha's delicate crown.

"Your Majesty," A demon stepped forward. He had blue hair with green serpent eyes. Small bat wings fluttered on his back. He was dressed in rags.

"Someone is in the kingdom. An Angel. Requesting your audience," The demon whimpered.

"He has killed one of my subjects. Watch over the boy on that building," Sintha pointed at Russell. "Or you will die." Sintha growled.

When Sintha was sure the demons were watching Russell, Sintha dove. She pumped her wings, dive bombing the ground. Her hands glowed an evil red. A crack formed in the ground, glowing the same evil crimson from below.'

Sintha arced her hands back. The crack split wide open. Sintha dived into it. The cavern closed off from the surface and Sintha flew down her tunnel to her kingdom. Deep in the mantel.

"THE QUEEN IS HERE!" Sintha heard loyal soldiers yell from the black walls of her palace. Sintha roared, letting out a plume of black fire. An ANGEL! An ANGEL IN HER KINGDOM!

Sintha streaked into the courtyard and smashed into the angel. She rolled and landed on all fours, her claws and fangs out. She hissed, her tail lashing, and barred her claws like always.

"Ah, Queen Sintha," The angel laughed. Sintha brought her wings forward, then threw them back. An elegant empire dress, shimmering black, formed, her combat clothes disappearing. Black heels formed.

"Raphael," Sintha said formally.

"Queen Sintha," Raphael bowed his head.

"What do I owe the pleasure of losing a loyal soldier and seeing an Angel for?" Sintha snarled.

"Sin," Raphael said. Sintha stopped.

"Sin?" Sintha asked.

"He is returning," Raphael glared.

Sintha spun. Her dress flying. She heard a roar. _Hydras…_ Sintha gasped in shock. Hydras were her guardians.

"We must flee!" Sintha yelled. People began to hear the Hydras and demons fled the palace.

"You're Majesty, to the surface!" Lucian yelled. Sintha, despite her huge wings, let Lucian scoop her up and fly towards the surface. Sirens blared, Hydra's roared, Bat horses neighed in terror. Bat horses were the Pegasus's of Hell. They were black with fuzz covered bat wings.

When they reached the surface, Lucian set Sintha on her feet atop a building.

_"Run! Flee! Hide from Sin! Run my people! Find your families and defend yourselves where I cannot. Run like the night terrors at light!"_ Sintha yelled in her age old tongue. Russell shrieked when he was dropped on the gravel roof of the building Sintha was on by the demons she'd found earlier.

"Taylor!" Russell cried. Sintha shifted to her human form.

Caramel ringlets flowed down a black leather jacket. A black skull shirt (the skull had two knives through it and was quite bloody), black jeggings, and black knee high steel toed leather boots formed. Taylor's black glasses formed and her eyes turned blue. Pale skin replaced red and the fangs and claws dissolved.

"Russell," Taylor breathed hugging him close.

"We need to get home," Russell said.

Taylor went into her angel form and flew them home. Alec was angry, pacing into the door way to his mother's apartment. The 13 year olds stared at each other.

"Where were you?!" Alec exploded. Taylor winced.

"Sorry… we were in the shopping district," Taylor lied smoothly.

Then Alec began to ramble on and on about how dangerous it was to be out this late at the shopping district.

"ALEC! SHUT UP!" Taylor yelled in the middle of Alec's ramble.

"I just want to sleep!" Taylor growled. Alec bite his lip and rubbed the back of his neck. Taylor walked into his room he shared with Russell and curled up on his bed.

35 minutes later, Alec walked into his room. He smiled. Taylor was wearing one of his shirts. His Jets Pizza shirt that was part of his uniform. Yeah, 13 year old with a job, so what?

Alec climbed into bed and spooned Taylor. She curled into him and sighed in her sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I based this off of me and my boyfriend Mark. He has two siblings and a cat. My mom is dead yes and my dad is in jail. I don't care though. Anyway, I woke up at my boyfriend's house to a funny scene. He is really skinny like me; we're like toothpicks… lol… but yeah. He was cooking and his sister woke me up because he was singing. He works at Jets and they sing while making the pizzas. I thought it would be funny to incorporate in cause like… my boyfriend's got a good way at hiding emotions… so this was hilarious to see his embarrassment.

Chapter II

Taylor woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. She sat up, feeling Alec's cat, Munchkin, fall from her chest.

"Taylor!" Shelly whispered.

"Hmm?" Taylor yawned, humming her response.

"Alec's singing!" Shelly cried.

Taylor shot out of bed and ran down the hall quietly. Sure enough, she could hear Alec singing happily while flipping pancakes. Russell sat at the island/bar, eating some cereal.

"Oh what a glorious day," Alec sang. Taylor bit her lip to keep from laughing. But it was too much. She and Shelly both fell from the hall laughing and rolling along the floor in laughter. Alec stopped singing and turned to glare at his girlfriend and sister. Russell sputtered, choking from the cereal he was eating to KEEP from laughing.

"Alec es un bobo como," Taylor giggled in Spanish. Russell laughed and fell from his chair.

Alec glared at his girlfriend, not understanding her Spanish. Taylor finally stopped laughing and stood. She made her way and sat on the counter. Alec finished breakfast and turned to Taylor, who had a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"You look beautiful," Alec said to her from the food. Taylor bit her lip, blushing. Alec laughed at Taylor's embarrassed face. Taylor smacked Alec upside the head angrily. Alec yelped at the sudden pain in his head.

"Your evil," Taylor grumbled, grabbing a pancake.

Taylor left to the bathroom with her black leather duffel bag.

"School is in 1 hour!" Alec yelled.

"Okay!" Taylor yelled back and started the water.

Opening her bag, Taylor pulled out her lavender shampoo and vanilla conditioner. Taylor fingered her _Dove_ Soap bar. Taylor showered and washed up. Stepping out of the shower, Taylor began to get ready.

Taylor threw her hair up in a ponytail, her curly caramel ringlets curling perfectly. Short strands hung in her face. Taylor then took her black glasses off and pulled on her clothes. A black bra, black tank top, a black skirt that went to her knees, black leggings with her knee high leather boots with a silver buckle on her outside ankle. Taylor dusted her eyes with black eye shadow and silver shimmer dust she got from the Mer fairy angels.

Quickly, Taylor clipped her owl charm necklace on and her black diamond earrings. Taylor put on her black glasses and walked out. Alec rolled his eyes and jumped in the shower. Taylor walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Black and red glinted in the corner of her eye.

Taylor lifted her head. Her electric guitar was resting on its stand. Taylor picked up the guitar and strummed the cords, tuning it. Her phone rang. Taylor set the guitar down and picked up the black and gold IPhone 6 (A/n: lol Mark has a small Samsung and I have a track Samsung).

"Hello?"

Taylor's eyes widened.

_"Hello Queen Sintha,"_

Taylor hung up and slammed the phone down. Russell looked up. Taylor shook her head.

"I'm fine," Taylor said, knowing what Russell was prying at. Alec walked out in his normal jeans, white tennis shoes, covered in scuff marks, and a T-Shirt. This one had Jets logo on it.

Alec grabbed his Jets hat and backpack. Taylor, when no one was looking, summoned hers from Hell, and then sung it over her shoulder.

"Ready?" Alec asked.

"Yeah"

Taylor and Alec dropped Russell and Shelly off at Child care as their school didn't start yet and walked towards their school.

"School of the Future High School… Wow," Alec muttered.

"Alec, at least we had a break off school," Taylor smiled.

They walked down East 22nd Street into their school. Alec went towards his locker, the 13 year old pushing through people. However, his 13 year old girlfriend only had to walk through. People avoided her like the plague cause you piss her off, you die.

Taylor got to locker 893.

"27-34-3," Taylor muttered as she unlocked the code. The locker opened, freeing Taylor's things. Just as Taylor grabbed her black binder and ELA book _The Westing Game_ the metal door was banged shut.

"Eli! Look what you made me do! I'm so sorry!" The brown haired girl said towards Taylor after yelling at her blond friend.

"Gabby…" Eli trailed off.

"Hey, I said I'm sorry- OMG," Gabby stopped talking the moment Taylor turned around.

"It's fine, you didn't mean to. No need to apologize for your friend's actions." Taylor said and walked towards her class. Taylor went to her assigned seat and Mr. Mar started talking about _The Westing Game_.

At lunch, Taylor bought some chips and went to her table. Alec was there, fussing over unfinished homework.

"Where's Caleb? He said he would be coming to school today," Taylor said.

"He's over there," Alec motioned with his head as he worked on a math problem.

Taylor turned towards another table. Her anger flared. He always left them.

"I'm sick of Caleb," Taylor growled.

"We all are Tay, we all are." Alec murmured as he focused on his math.

At the end of the day, Taylor was walking home alone. Alec had to go get his siblings and Taylor needed to go 'home'.

She owned a penthouse, nice and fancy, at a fancy hotel. Taylor had the choice of a 5 star hotel a little too close to the school and Alec or a 4 star a little further away.

Taylor stepped into _W New York – Union Square._ The demon at the front desk nodded at Taylor before returning to a suspicious costumer. Taylor walked into the elevator and went up to her floor.

Taylor's phone chimed. She fished it out of her pocket as she weaved through halls to her pent house. Taylor put her phone to her ear after locking her door and dropping her bag.

"Hey, what gives?"

"I don't know, maybe u leaving us again and again?!" Taylor snapped. She could tell Caleb flinched and no doubt felt her anger.

"I'm sorry okay? I just wanted to sit with them-."

"I'm not taking that crap! You… You ungrateful basterd!" Taylor yelled. She slammed the phone down. Tears of frustration fell down her face. Taylor fell to the floor, sobbing into her knees as she curled up, thinking of all the things Caleb had done following the events cause by the most evilest person Taylor knew.

At sundown, Taylor had received a total of 57 text messages and 43 phone calls. Each a mix of Blake, Natasha, Alec, and Caleb. Blake and Natasha were Taylor's friends from elementary. They went to a different school, their grades not high enough to reach Taylor and Alec's advanced classes.

_"All we need to do is just… Trust!"_ Taylor's phone sang.

Growling at someone's obliviousness to just leave her alone, Taylor answered.

"Can't you just leave me alone?!" Taylor yelled, feeling tears fall again, wishing she had checked the number. The fear of Caleb was now burning terror.

"What'd I do?" A small voice asked.

"Oh, sorry Russell, I've had a rough day," Taylor murmured, terror replaced with self-anger that she yelled at poor Russell.

"Can I come over? Mom and Dad had a fight… Alec was in it too," Russell whimpered.

"Oh my… Bring Shelly too… Poor things…" Taylor let Russell ramble until he left his apartment with his sister.

Taylor ran down the stairs, never having removed her coat or boots, and hailed a cab. Getting in, she told the driver the address.

Russell was sitting on a bench, watching Shelly play with some gaming system she held in her hands. Taylor whistled to get their attention.

The trio walked into Taylor's house and sat on the leather couch.

"Want to go flying?" Shelly asked. On the way there, Russell and Taylor told Shelly. The cab driver was a demon as well.

"Or can you sing Taylor?" Russell asked.

"I'll sing later," Taylor rubbed her face. "First, tell me what the fight was about,"

"I don't know. They were yelling in German," Shelly said. (A/n: Mark doesn't speak German, but his parents do. This time Alec does.)

"I couldn't decipher it. They were too fast," Russell murmured. Taylor hugged them, feeling that she was responsible.

_**BANG!**_

Taylor's head shot up.

"Get on, now!" Taylor yelled.

Her demon form grew over her normal body, combat clothes in place.

Shelly and Russell clung to her as Taylor flew through her balcony door's, smashing the glass, and flew up. Turning, she saw some… thing attacking the hotel.

"_Sin…"_ Taylor hissed angrily. She spun and flew towards Russell and Shelly's apartment. Dropping them on the roof, she kissed each on the forehead. Her black lipstick stained their foreheads before sinking in, marking them under her magic and protection.

Taylor leapt off the building, flying towards the hotel. The creature was still there, laughing evilly.

"RRRRAAAHHHHEEEE!" Taylor roared, giving out the call of the Queen and the Guardian. People were snapping photos of Taylor and the creature.

"Queen Sintha…" A voice boomed, chuckling in the end.

Taylor gave a wolf snarl, allowing Sintha's personality to take over.

"Aw, Queen don't like," The creature teased.

"ARG!" Sintha yelled.

She snapped her legendary scythe out and spun, whipping the blade forth. The creature roared when the blade caught it's stomach. Sintha landed, her heeled boots clicking the cement.

Sintha snapped her fingers, her formal clothes and crown forming.

"Think you can face the Queen of Hell?" Sintha asked, her eyes glinting with laughter.

The creature roared and launched at her. Doing a line dance, Sintha side stepped him then stepped back on his head and she slapped her heel before spinning and stepping back, holding her scythe. The creature slashed at her.

Sintha spun and dodged, her weapon spinning and slicing into it. Taylor began to glow. She spread wings as she flew into the air.

"Honestly," Sintha laughed. "You really think so?" Her combat clothes reformed.

"Errrrrrr," The creature growled. Sintha landed and walked forward, swaying her hips. The creature spat acid at her.

Despite her heeled boots and wings, Sintha managed a perfect set of 5 back handsprings.

"Let's make this fair," Sintha said and snapped her fingers. Her wings disappeared.

The creature yelled, baring sharp fangs lining it's mouth. Sintha hissed, showing hers as her tail whipped forward. She jumped and pounced on the creature, her claws coming out.

Swiping the creatures white eyes, Sintha slammed her heels on its nose. The creature fell, but slashed at Sintha with it's claws. They slashed her stomach. Sintha stepped back, more out of anger than shock.

"You…" Sintha snatched op her scythe.

Alec ran to the front, with Russell and Shelly. There was the demon, glaring at the other.

"You dare!" the creature roared in her dark voice before slamming her scythe down on the creatures throat. Russell gasped and Shelly cried out.

"I've never seen her take a creature's life," Russell whispered.

"Remember, she became Queen defending her people from Sin, who knows how many she killed?" Shelly whimpered, looking at Sintha and the creature wit tear full eyes.

"Wait, you know her?"


End file.
